In today's electronic devices electrical switches are a common used element, thus, it is desired from a manufacturers and a costumer's point of view that the switches are as inexpensive and as versatile as possible.
It is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a system by means of which a few elements may be combined into a plurality of different switching elements.
Furthermore, it is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide an electrical switch which is adapted to be engaged by at least two different switch buttons.
Moreover, it is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide an electrical switch in which a light emitting element remains in the same position independent on the position of an activation button of the switch.